The invention relates to methods and systems for measuring temperature and other parameters of interest throughout a given volume. More particularly, it relates to an underground measurement method and apparatus wherein an array of long bar resistance elements are interposed and emplaced throughout an underground volume to be monitored, and electrical resistance measurements of the elements are made and analyzed for determining various parameters.
It is often necessary or desirable to make measurements in underground volumes to determine conditions and characteristics of the particular geo-mass or volume of interest. For instance, it may be desirable to measure temperature conditions, thermal diffusivity (rock conductivity), fluid flow conditions, density of the surrounding formations, or the degree of rubblization. The measurements may be made symmetrically throughout the mass or at particular isolated areas or locations of interest therein.